My Edward, My Jacob
by candycakkkes
Summary: What If Bella chose not to ignore her feelings for Jacob? This is her dilemma. ON HIATUS


My Edward, My Jacob.

Okay, so firstly this will confuse you a little bit at first, but you will get it! Hopefully. Basically I am a Jacob and Edward fan and I always wanted to see what would happen if Bella chose Jacob, so read on and discover what happens.

Of course, the amazing Stephanie Myer owns this story and its characters.

**Chapter 1** **of My Edward  
**  
He dropped his head down, just enough that his lips lightly tickled my ear. His breath was icy cold on my face, yet soothing. I was only half awake but I had to feel his arms surrounding me, I rolled over; nuzzling my head into his shoulder and draping my arm around him.

He chuckled, but let me wrap my legs around his. Edward encircled his arms around my waist, and he dangled my hair in his fingers. I secretly loved how Charlie never replaced my single bed; it gave me an excuse to be close to Edward.

I could feel him sucking in my apparently delectable scent, and I couldn't help but smile. His lips ran along my neck, following a trail up my jaw and back again, it was like pure magic was being poured into my body.

An excited shiver ran through me, going from the crown of my head to the tips of my toes, I almost wanted to check if any part of me was on fire. I always regretted this, because he would sigh and pull away and I would feel a thick blanket being pushed between my body and his.

But tonight was apparently different, he just hugged me tighter and I sighed and relaxed deeper into my beautiful vampire. He ever so slightly brushed his lips to my forehead and. I realised then that we hadn't said a word, but our actions had said enough. I drifted off into sleep with the thought of waking up next to Edward.

~O~

I awoke to the sound of rain tapping on my roof, I couldn't even mention how much I hated the rain without getting angry. I yawned and stretched out my arms and legs, arching my back a little to ease the tension. After stretching for about a minute, I realised that there was no way I could've done that without touching Edward.

I jolted up feeling a little but abandoned, remembering the words that came out of his mouth in the forest only a year ago. I looked around, noting the fact that Charlies car was gone and that Edward was nowhere to be seen.

My heart sank and I could feel the tears rising up under my lids. I scanned the room, looking for a hole to crawl into but instead I spotted a pink post-it note placed on my door.

_'Bella, darling, I hope I am back by the time you wake up. If not I will be back any minute. I love you, -E'_

My heart skipped a beat, and I smile grew upon my face, feeling silly for over reacting like this.  
I got up and decided it was shower time, I grabbed my things and shuffled off to the bathroom. The warmth of the water trickling over my body was heavenly, I could almost feel my body thawing out.

**Edwards POV**

I saw that Charlie's car was missing and silently smiled as I realised Charlie wasn't going to be standing over me as I talked and touched Bella.

I reached the door, and decided to knock just in case Bella was not expecting me so soon. I tapped lightly a couple of times, but decided to listen to the sounds in her home, I could hear water running from upstairs and thought it would be best for me to wait downstairs whilst she changed.

God knows that it would be wonderful if I accidentally caught a glimpse of Bella's obviously stunning naked body, but I shook the thought off and opened the unlocked door and glided in.

It would be wrong to say that Bella's aroma didn't stun me every time, because breathing in her scent was like smelling it for the first time. Being out for a hunt nearby I was able to control my urges more effectively, but that was beside the point; I was gone for only three hours and that was enough for me to miss her uncontrollably.

When I was away from her, I would imagine everything about her, the way her hair was tangled and wild in the morning, how her collarbones glistened when I sucked them or the way her puppy dog eyes would plead for more, and I found it too hard to say no.

The pipes in the house squeaked a tiny bit as Bella obviously turned the water off, and I couldn't fight a smile. I could barely keep myself from running up there and kissing her like a lunatic.

At first I thought it would be a good idea to sit in the kitchen and wait for her, but I could not be away from her any longer. I ran up the steps and opted to wait in her bedroom and surprise her. I sat on the rocking chair, overlooking the forest, just admiring the view.

Before I could do anything else, she bounded in holding only a towel over her petite body and her hair wet and dripping. I quickly darted my eyes away, trying so hard to concentrate on something other than her half naked body. Bella was obviously stunned as I heard her take in a large amount of air to form a tiny gasp. I could almost here the smile forming on her mouth as she realised I was back.

I heard clothes being pulled over her body, and after what felt like an eternity of time, she said  
'Hi.' 

I turned around slowly, and stared into her beautiful eyes and beckoned her to sit on my lap. Knowing Bella, she never hesitated to be close to me, she basically flew across the room and bounced onto my lap, I had to still the rocking chair from toppling onto the ground.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled her head into my throat breathing in and kissing the hollow part between my collar bones. I laid my forehead on her head and breathed in her delicate scent, moving my hands down to her back I twirled her hair in between my fingers, which created my hands to run up along her spine.

Her heart was fluttering so much I thought it would fly out of her body and out the window.

Bella finally looked up, gazing into my eyes and opened her mouth slightly but then closed it again; I hated it when she hid things from me. I felt so useless, not being able to see inside her brain.

'What is it my love?' I whispered into her hair

'It's not important' she snuggled into my throat again and closed her eyes.

'Everything you say to me is important, you know that' I pulled her back a little and tried to read her face, looking for signs of distress but she only looked confused.

'Well...' she began.  
I raised an eyebrow, knowing that my eyes would say 'just tell me!'

'I hate being away from you, I just, I-I-I thought you left me again' she said this so softly only I could hear it.

'Oh Bella!' I pushed her into me and wrapped my arms around her waist.

'I'm not going to leave you again, never, ever! My life is absolutely nothing without you my love, you are the reason I live.'  
She sighed and nodded. I would say we held each other for the whole morning, re-acquainting ourselves with each other.

I held her face between my hands, and touched every part of her delicate face, kissing her eyelids, frowning when I ran my thumbs across her dark bags under her eyes and Bella just looked up at me and said:

'It's your fault you know, always keeping me up' she winked slightly.

I chuckled and rubbed her sides.

'Well you are quite irresistible when you're sleeping'

'So im not when im awake?' Bella half giggled when she said this and hit my shoulder playfully.

'I don't think there is a time when you aren't irresistible' I hugged her tightly, tucking her head underneath my chin again whilst I rocked us back and forth. 


End file.
